the many paths of supernatural love
by gambits princess
Summary: this is a section for all my spn drabbles from tumblr request. there will be all kinds of pairings although mostly slash. they may be wincest so be warned if thats not your cup a tea. some of these drabbles may not be beta'd but most of them will so read and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

a/n- this series is going to be all the3 drabble request i get from tumblr for the supernatural fandom. so some may seem rushed or styled diffrently then most of my works because i like to use tumblr to challenge myself. this was beta'd by the lovely hollydermovoi

It all started with unanswered questions. Sam had questions about what it would be like to have a love like Dean and Castiel's. A profound bond. This led to him wondering what Gabe's lips would feel like and rather not they tasted like the sweets the all mighty arch-angel insisted on consuming.

Sam had always been a curious kid and he could never resist doing research, so Sam had found himself asking Gabe out one Saturday night. Three nights later they would share their first kiss and Sam had no doubt in his mind that he would never kiss another. The two were inseparable, and Dean was happy for Sam but he couldn't help but wonder what Sam saw in Gabe. The archangel had a small body and a loud mouth, neither of which struck Dean as attractive.

Dean had decided to express his doubts to Cas. Cas had insisted there was much more to Gabe than bad jokes and too much free time. As Cas listed off Gabe's great qualities, Dean saw a sparkle in Cas' eyes that was normally only there for him. This brought up a whole new question, one Dean couldn't bring himself to ask Cas.

Dean could, however ask Gabe, " so. Cas and you are brothers right?"

Gabe smirked at the hidden question in Dean's words " yes. Brothers, and something more."

Dean's mouth had hung open for felt like what was hours before he let out a hushed and broken "What?"

Gabe just smiled lovingly at the eldest Winchester before leaving the room to return to Sam. Dean yelled Castiel's name so loud he feared hotel security would come and restrain him. The flutter of wings knocked the worries from his mind as he turned to see the angel, his angel.

" When were you going to tell me about you and Gabe?" Dean demanded.

Cas stood stock still, a slight flush appearing on his face before he quietly replied, " it was not of import."

" Not of import!? Cas you were in a relationship with your brother!" dean yelled.

" So were you!" Cas yelled back.

Dean froze and paled. No one was supposed to know that. Dean began to pace the floor and wave his arms in panic. How had he ended up here, he and Sam broke up when he left for Stanford and Sam had moved on. He, himself had moved on and found Cas, he truly loved Cas but now all the questions he'd faced in his childhood were back in his head.

Cas walked up beside Dean and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

" It is quite normal to still have feelings for him Dean. I still feel a pull towards Gabe, but it does not mean I love you any less."

Dean could only stare into Cas' eyes. As he was about to speak Sam and Gabe entered the room. Gabe looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him and Sam looked on the verge of a chick flick moment.

" I… I thought you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I abandoned heaven and betrayed your trust." Gabe whispered, his eyes never leaving Cas.

"I… I had been upset, but now I know why you left, and I… I miss you." Cas replied casting guilty glances at Dean.

Dean and Sam were in the middle of there on staring match when dean finally seemed to let go.

" Screw it!" he yelled as he gave Cas a cheeky grin and pulled Sam into a deep passion filled kiss.

Gabe followed his lead, sliding his arms around Castiel's neck and pulling him down for a rough, love filled kiss. The room was quiet as both kisses came to an end leaving both couples nervous. Gabe being Gabe decided the best way to break the tension and answer the last question on all their minds was to grab dean by the wrist and forced their mouths together.

Sam and Cas smiled as Dean hummed low in his throat before wrapping his arms tightly around Gabe and deepening the kiss. After that day things just seem to fall into place for the four of them. They were family, always would be and they were lover's regardless of how others may feel about it, it worked for them.

A/n ok this did not turn out at all like I wanted it but I'm a bit off today since my family received some sad news so I apologize it took so long and that this may not be what you were looking for.


	2. finding cas

It had taken months for castiel and the Winchester's to be reunited after the angels had fallen. Dean had been so relived when he and sam found castiel once again wandering along the side of a country road. Dean had almost destroyed his baby the way he hit the brakes so quickly, the road would probably have the impalas' tire marks for years. After the car had slammed to a halt dean and cas had just stared at one another untill suddenly cas collapsed and dean flew from the car.

The nearest motel turned out to be just a few miles away and dean was greatful they could get the comatose cas into a bed soon. Sam had offered to carry castiel inside the room they were given but dean had just shook his head and picked cas up as if the man was as light as a small kitten. Sam had watched the touching scene with a mix of emotions stirring in his belly. Sam felt relived they had found their friend but at the same time he found he couldn't help but worry, what if cas was ill or worse what if cas couldn't handle being human and just gave up?

Sam pushed his worries aside and helped dean tuck cas into bed and then offered to drive to the nearest diner to pick up some food for all of them. Dean immediately starting listing off foods he knew castile loved, emphasising several times that Sammy had to find somewhere that severed cheese burgers since they were cas's favorite. Sam promised to get both burgers and pie and left with the intention of returning as quickly as possible. castiel woke no more than twenty minutes after sam had left, he had blinked awake slowly and nearly shoot out of his skin when his eyes landed on Dean.

" it's ok cas, I'm here, i got ya buddy your safe." Dean cooed into the angels hair as he pulled the former angel into a tight hug. castiel wrapped his arms around Dean as well and buried his head in deans coaller. Dean began to grow more worried as cas continued to sob into his jacket but smiled temidly as castiel slowly sniffed and looked up at the hunter. " hey." dean whispered, scared to many words would set the other man off again.

" i.. i thought i had lost you. i thought i'd never find you." cas whispered out between clenched teeth, " i thought i'd die before we saw each other again and i couldn't bear that thought." . Dean felt his throat clogging with tears at the other man's words but choked it down knowing it was more important to comfort castile at the moment. " sshhh cas, i got ya, I'm here and neither of us is going to die for as long as sam and i can help it." dean said with a big grin at his distraught friend. Cas looked as if he wanted to say more but instead nodded and curled closer to dean.

The two of them stayed that way for a few moments before cas being to speak with even words, " Dean, i need to tell you something and i need you to know i don't expect anything of you because of what i am about to say but..". Cas's words were cut off as dean held a finger to those slightly chapped lips, " i know cas. i get it. and i love you too." . Then before cas could even gasp in shock Dean's lips were on his, it was everything cas had dreamed of recently but as soon as it had started it ended. Cas was about to ask why dean had pulled away when he noticed the blush across the hunters face. He turned towards the door to their room only to see sam, mouth open wide in shock, fast food he had picked up littered around his feet from where he had dropped it.


End file.
